


The Dimensional Hero

by Dekusdante



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Humor, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekusdante/pseuds/Dekusdante
Summary: Chosen, its the word that's been a pain in Demetrius's side since she heard it the first time she was told she had to save the world. So when she is teleported into another dimension just to hear the same thing, she was far less excited for the new adventure that awaits her. Being the new hope for the world of Enos, Demetrius must help the heroes of Insomnia change the fate of millions and make sure the Chosen doesn't get screwed over...again.[





	1. Chapter 1

Demetrius D. Riddick P.O.V  
The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the bright blue and yellow light that seemed to be all around me

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the bright blue and yellow light that seemed to be all around me.

"What the hell is this? Where am I?" I asked myself in confusion as I tried to look around only to notice that I was both floating and was unable to move.

'Why can't I remember how I got here,' I thought while continuing to look around the best I could even thought I could only move my neck.

"Calm yourself warrior, it was I who brought you here," I heard a loud and deep voice say from behind me.

"Brought me here. What does that even mean?" I asked while trying to turn around and face the loud voice.

"The Astrals and I have decided that the burden we have placed on the Chosen King and decided to being forward another chosen from a different dimension to help loosen this burden," the loud voice said while my body began to slowly rotate to face to my surprise a massive being wearing metallic armor that looked like traditional dragoon armor. The being also had a dragon's tail and the wings of his armor were made of swords, 15 on each side. He was also holding a massive sword while standing like a guardian of some kind.

"Oh, not this chosen crap," I mumbled since this is not the first time a 'higher' being pulled the chosen crap which was followed by prophecy bull.

"Its important that you both aid the Chosen King and eliminate all that wishes to bring him harm, do this and you will be awarded," the giant being continued while ignoring my comment.

"There is really no why around this is there," I huffed out while crossing my arms.

"You will keep your abilities that you brought with you from your original world, but with a little mix of our magic from this world. If you need any instructions then call for us," the giant being said before everything went black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing I noticed when I once again began to come to was the smell of smoke and the sounds of fighting.

'Oh great where the hell did that giant dude send me?' I thought as I opened my eyes and was instantly greeted with a full out war between people wearing black and the oddest looking creatures I've ever seen.

"What the hell is this," I mumbled as I slowly moved to stand while looking on in shock as the people in black was from the looks of it teleporting all over the place.

The battlefield was covered in destroyed buildings, fire, and sand. At the moment the sun was up but there was an approaching dark cloud that what appeared to be a group of people seemed to be trying to hold back.

"That thing is huge, it's starting to look almost like a small floating cyclone of fiery smoke," I mumbled while also spotting that something big was hidden with in the cyclone.

Looking back down towards the battlefield I then noticed an army of soldiers dressed in armor come charging forward with guns blazing. I also noticed that the side with the soldiers dressed in armor began to shoot missiles towards the guys wearing black.

"That's not fair," I mumbled as I continued to watch on and was shocked to see what looked like a giant cat thing with no fur but a heck of a lot of muscle, horns, and a mo-hawk...don't really know about the mo-hawk but yeah it looked awesome.

"Wow, how will they....oh never mind that guy killed it," I said once I spotted a one of the guys in black teleport and slice the cat monster across it's neck, killing it instantly. before teleporting somewhere else.

It was then that I noticed the cyclone beginning to suck both the monsters and some of the soldiers in before it hit the ground. I also noticed a couple of what looks to be some odd looking aircrafts dragging along something that was hidden with in another cloud of smoke, yet if I was positive on one thing, whatever it is its huge.

"Okay enough's enough," I growled before standing up straight revealing myself to a group of soldiers wearing black.

"Hey what are you doing in a place like this?! You have to leave, its not safe!" One of them yelled while moving towards me, only to jump back when a purple aura surrounded me as I began to levitate before flying into the battlefield as the sun began to go down, encasing the battlefield in almost complete darkness.

Ignoring the looks I got as I flow towards where the aircraft dropped the massive being I then spotted what appeared to be a massive 3 headed dog that was more like a hell-hound with mouth opening to nothing but fire.

"Hey," I heard a voice call out to me once again, tilting my head to see who it was, I was shocked once again when I saw the same man from earlier who killed the cat monster not to long ago. At the moment he was supporting another male who was looking up at me with both awe and confusion.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," was all I said before lifting one of my hands and sending both him and his friend towards a more safer distance.

With my other hand I stopped the 3 headed dog from killing another man wearing black and crushed it with two large boulders before moving the man to safety like I did the other two. Once that was over with I turned my attention to the massive monster that was currently destroying everything in it's path.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," I said with a smirk before thrusting both of my arms out to the sides of me and began to lift large objects off the ground. From more boulders, sharp or heavy rocks, debris from all around to use as weapons.

Without a moment's hesitation I began to launch object after object towards the monster, slowly over powering it. I would just crush it but I didn't want to risk hurting anyone who was standing to close.

"Look out!" I heard the same voice from earlier say causing me to instantly notice that the soldiers wearing armor was now focusing their attention on me by shooting both guns and missiles in my direction.

"Tch, I'll take more then that to beat me," I growled with a smirk as I managed to stop the bullets and missiles and aim it towards the monster before it finally went down with a loud roar.

"Tch, all to easy," I said before turning towards the male from earlier who was now by himself and was looking up at me in shock.

"This...was easy to you?" He asked before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Pelna was right, they are not paying us enough for this," the male said which caused me to chuckle as I slowly descended down until I was only hovering 3 feet above the ground in front of him.

"Dude, from what I saw, that is an understatement if I ever heard one,"

===================================================

Well that is the first chapter! Hope you like it and I'll try to get the next chapter up before the month is out!!

Also more will be reveal about Demetrius as the story continues since i don't want to throw everything in all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a slow chapter to Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow chapter but don't worry it will start picking up in the next chapter. Also I'll try to make it a little longer.

"So..." I said while dragging out the word as I sat in the back of a huge black transportation truck with one of the guys from earlier and 3 other guys who have been giving me odd looks. Sure I'm like an alien to them but it doesn't mean they can look at me like I'm going to probe them or anything....but then again we don't really know what the future holds.

Just saying that it would be a little selfish to just rule the probing part out as a likely possibility ....okay I think I dug myself into an already deep hole.....no pun intended...yeah.

"This is Insomnia huh?" I asked after a few turned towards my direction, while others only glanced in it. Motioning my hand towards the window which so far only showed a dome that had a beam of light connecting it to a building I could barely see since the whole place was surrounded by a huge freaking walls.  
'I am totally getting Attack On Titan vibes....Wait! Does this mean they have a Levi hidden somewhere in there?' I thought in excitement after making the silly connection in my head. 

"Yep, the safe haven from Niflheim's constant advances," the man with the injured leg replied while shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Wait Niflheim? What kind of name is that? Better yet what the hell is a Niflheim?" I asked in confusion since not only does it sound like a name only an evil organization can rock, but also I mean it can still be freaking anything.

"Wait, you've never heard of Niflheim?" A blond haired male asked with disbelief clear in his voice, while others looked on in shock or even more suspicion.

"Erm, I may or may not have been brought here by some giant dude who looks like a humanoid dragon that may have said he was a Astral or something," I replied with an awkward chuckle while rubbing the back of my head since it completely slipped my mind to tell them this.

From my past experiences I've learned that telling the truth is way better then trying to either come up with a lie or remember the lie in general...I'm looking at you Captain. [Does anyone get the reference]

"Do you really expect us to believe that Bahamut, sent you here, tch" this time it was a guy with red hair who rolled his eyes at me while chuckling at with the guy next to him.

"Hmm, that's his name? He kind of dropped me off here without much of telling me who he was in general," I said with a shrug while ignoring brown-reddish haired dude and his giggling buddy.

"Do you have any proof of this?" The guy that I've heard people call captain asked while keeping his face serious, which isn't a surprise for me since he's worn the same expression this whole trip to Insomnia. 

"Yep, apparently I have the ability to call him and the others forward if I need anything," I replied while silently wondering if he was in a bad mood or had resting B face....I'm betting that its both.

"Well, once we have everything settled when we return, we will gather an audience to see if you are able to summon Bahamut. If you fail to do so I can not guarantee your stay will be comfortable," the male said while giving me an unreadable look before facing forward again.

'Hmm, monotone voice and resting b-face....he is definitely the hot bad guy in every show/game/story/movie,' I thought while giving the man one last side glance before looking out the window again to see that we where finally getting ready to drive through the gates of the massive wall.

"Dude this is totally Attack on Titan, except more modern," I said while pressing my face up against the tinted windows in hopes of getting a better look. Sadly this wasn't meant to be since as soon as I began to push my face towards the window a hand grabbed me by my cape and pulled me back.

"Easy there bud, you'll have plenty of time for sight seeing once we have everything cleared up," the blonde haired male said before making himself comfortable next to me. Its pretty obvious that out of everyone here he trusted me the least.

With a huff I crossed my arms over my chest with a scowl on my face, before moving to get my phone out of my pocket but paused when I noticed that once again I caught everyone's attention.

"Um, is it cool if I listen to some music? I can wear my headphones," I asked while pulling out my phone while summoning my headphones while mainly glancing at the blonde since he's the only one that seems to have a problem with everything I do.

Watching as he paused for a minute before glancing at the captain dude who gave a small nod, before turning back to me and saying that he didn't really care but to not try anything funny.

"Wasn't really planing on it but okay," I replied while placing my headphones over my ears and began to scroll down my playlist to see what I wanted to listen to. Finally finding a song, [Fall Out Boy- Hold me Tight or Don't] which is one of my more recent along with [Kendrick Lamar- All the Stars & Pray for Me].

The rest of the ride was in silence, even as we finally came to a stop it still was quiet. I mean could you blame me for my silence? Insomnia was beautiful in a old fashion but modern way, sure I've seen bigger and more advance cities but so far Insomnia is to 5 on my list of favorites.

After easing out of the truck I instantly noticed the other in the same black uniform come towards our truck to help carry the man with the injured leg out of the truck and towards this enormous building that looked like an old fashion Catholic church. [Not joking I live next to a catholic church that looks the same but smaller.]

"Is this some type of church or something?" I asked since like I said before it looks like one, except less Gothic like.

"No, this is where the royal family and the crystal is housed," the captain guy answered before adding, "Anything else you will find out about will be after your meeting with King Regis." He said before motioning for the blonde haired guy to lead me into the building as he followed closely behind. 

As we walked I noticed that the red head and his friend wasn't following us which was a good thing since he seemed like the type that I would love to punch in the face. Like seriously that guy is a douche, like the king of douche. Look up douche and you will see his face I swear.

Anyway as we walked throw the building I couldn't help but once again admire the artwork/designs that made up the interior of the building. 

'Almost as good as the ones back home,' I thought before I was lead to surprisingly an elevator. 

'This is it I guess, hopefully this King Regis guy is willing to listen to what I have to say," was my last thought as the elevator doors closed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you like it, next chapter we should be getting more of the Final Fantasy XV cast! Also with both the twist I'm going to put in the story and the Romance part as well. Anyway like and comment I do listen to what you have to say.  
Also the characters introduced here so far [for those that don't know] is Libertus, Luche, Tredd, and Titus


	3. People of Insomnia

The conversation with the king went better then I thought it would, well it was more of a conversation between me and his Shield who's name still escapes me, yet in my defense I only heard his name being mentioned at lease one time.   
But yeah, King Regis was a pretty cool guy, then again my only knowledge on how a king is supposed to act only comes from movies, tv shows, or reading books....and lets just say that Spartacus and Games of Thrones are not good references.

Anyway the meeting went a little like this.

"So from what we have been informed, you helped our glaives against their battle against Niflheim forces, am I correct?" A man who stood protectively next to the King's side questioned me while keeping his stance strong.  
"Yes, sir," I answered instantly while silently being reminded of my training days in the special agent's unit. This alone made me think that this man was more then just a political figure and was someone who can hold his own in a fight.

"I see. Now first we would like to know what are your reasons for helping us, and what do you hope to gain. After this we would like to talk about your....abilities that you used on the battlefield," He continued to question while also showing a look of either disbelief or confusion when he mentioned my powers which also seem to catch the attention of what I would guess are the council members who have been sitting silently on the sides in the stands.

"As I've told your men a being by the name of Bahamut sent me here from my dimension to help the Chosen One with some prophecy. When I finally arrived I saw how your glaives where having a little trouble with this Niflheim you speak of so I helped," I answered truthfully. It would appear that what I said seems to catch the king's attention since I noticed his eyes widening a little at what I said.

"Do you really expect us to believe," The man started clearly not believing me with even some of the council members mumbling to themselves at my answer, but all of this was cut off by the king.

"Enough Clarus!" The king called out while raising an arm in a gesture that clearly meant for Clarus to wait. 

It was then that the throne room was complete silence as the king lowered his arm and began to slowly rise from his throne and on to his feet with the aid of his cane. Once he was fully standing he looked at me in silence before surprisingly a small but happy smile formed on his face.

"So you are the one that the astrals mentioned," he said softly which instantly caused a small mummer to sound around those that was still in the throne room. Most of shock or disbelief. 

"So what she says is true?" I heard one voice ask another in surprise.

"King Regis cannot be serious on believing the words of this outsider. For all we know its a Niflheim spy." Another said with obvious hate in his voice at me being an outsider.

'Its nice to know that racism is alive and well even here,' I thought in a sarcastic why while making sure not to show any emotion other then honestly on my face as I looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, sir. If you need more proof I was told that I can call on them whenever I pleased," I answered while not being able to stop the feeling that made me instantly want to respect this guy. Its almost as if my mind is telling me that if I should trust anyone the first that should be on this list is the king himself.

"If you would please. Although I believe you wholeheartedly it would appear that everyone else would need more proving to follow," the king told me causing me to nod before closing my eyes.

Instantly I felt a power come over me that was more purer then my own, instinctively I stretched out my hand and simply said.

"I summon thy rulers of Yore to aid me in my cause," before aloud sound that sounded oddly like an explosion echoed out causing some to jump to their feet and into a battle stance while the king remained calm but a smile was more visible to his face.

In my mind I saw silently freaking out since I had no idea what this rulers of Yore was or how I know to say it but in the end I just when with the flow of things.

It was then that a tall armored being appeared, he was obviously male and was completely outlined in a bright blue...all in all he was a freaking outlined ghost...

"Its the Wise," I heard someone say in disbelief as the ghostly blue guy took a stance while looking over everyone who was in the room, although his gaze mostly remained on the king who held his stare before nodding.

And just how fast it started, it ended leaving everyone breathless...me more because man it took a lot to summon the guy.

"I do believe this is proof enough," the king said in an almost smug tone which caused the guy next to him to frown fondly obviously the two are close friends.

"Now before we continue more, may I know your name young one?" He asked causing me to smile and reply with a small bow.

"Demetrius, just...Demetrius," I replied while giving a small smile of my own before standing back up once the king nodded.

"Well Demetrius I king Regis welcomes you with open arms to both Lucis and Insomnia. May we both overcome anything that oppose us." The king said which made me smile in determination.

\------------  
And that is pretty much how the meeting went.

As soon as I was dismissed after a few more questions I was lead out of the throne room and the first thing I noticed was the handsome glaive standing in attention on the wall. He was obviously waiting on me.  
"Ulric, I am sure you already know your assignment and why you are given such an position," the captain guy said to the glaive now Ulric which caused him to stand straighter.

"Yes, sir, and I am ready to complete this task to the best of my abilities," he replied and man is his voice a dream. I swear I can listen to it all day.

"Very good, then I will leave Miss. Demetrius in your hands. I expect a report on your progress with in the next three days," the captain guy said before nodding in my direction before heading off with the blonde guy right behind him.

"So you're my caretaker for the next who knows how many days?" I asked trying to clear the awkward are that seems to form all around us.

"Yes ma'am. The captain said your name was Demetrius, you can call me Nyx," he said while giving a small but kind smile as he held out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Nyx, Demetrius is a mouth full just call me Dem," I said with a smile while taking his hand in mine while silently giggling inside my head at the fact his hand was bigger then mine.

"So, Dem, what would you like to do first?" He asked while releasing my hand causing me to pout on the inside before smiling brightly.

"I could kill for some food right now," I said while my stomach ached silently as I rubbed the back of my head as he chuckled.

"I know just the place," was all he said before leading me through the halls and out of some side doors.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Hope you like the chapter. Tell me what you think and I'll get back with you as soon as a chapter is ready. :3


	4. Meeting the Glaives

Chapter 4 Meeting the Glaives  
After leaving the citadel Nyx lead me down the a couple of streets to where he says a friend of his ran a small restaurant that served good food. As we made our way towards our destination Nyx took of his uniform jacket and throw it over one of his shoulders while also pointing out things that caught my interest.

"So you are telling me that there are more of these giant statues of the past kings of Lucis scattered all around the city?" I asked while trying and failing at hiding my awe at the concept. I mean sure where I come from we have monuments dedicated to people that made an impact on our history or some for our past presidents but man this takes it to a whole different level.

"Yep, there is even a monument dedicated to King Regis in front of the citadel," Nyx replied with a grin, and I could tell from the look of his face that he really respected King Regis which is something I don't find hard to agree on.

"Wow, that's dope," I said but nearly burst out laughing when I saw Nyx give me a confused look.

"In my dimension its just another way of saying cool," I answered to his silent question.

"Oh, wait your dimension?" He asked while turning so that he was walking backwards while facing me.

"Yeah, I guess you can saw I'm an alien here to invade your world," I answered while also joking a little at the end which caused him to roll his eyes at my bad joke.

"Well aren't the comedian," he teased which earned him a playful shove before his face turned serious.   
"So that means you are basically a foreigner too, huh," he commented while turning so that he was walking right again while also throwing me a side glance.

"I guess I am, and I'm taking that you are a foreigner too," I replied while placing my hands behind my back as we continued on our way.

"Yeah, most of the Kingsglaive are, me and my friends come from Galahd. We lost our home when Niflheim began invading territories through out Enos," Nyx replied while holding both a look of longing and a look of well hidden distaste for Niflheim.

"Don't worry, one day you will be able to reclaim your home. Nothing is truly lost forever," I commented while keeping my eyes forward while he gave a hum of agreement. 

The rest of the walk was in silence before we made it to a stair-way that lead to the lower part of Insomnia. Instantly I could see the difference to the upper part of insomnia, yet at the same time I couldn't help but be reminded a little of the ghetto I grew up in as a child.

"This place seems to have more personality then the generic appearance of the top part," I commented which caused Nyx to smile a smile that nearly made my heart stop.

'Man it should be illegal to be this attractive, no to mention his personality is on point!' I shouted in my head while blushing freely cause really how do you fight down a blush.

"Yeah, it does have a charm to it, this places is mainly for the immigrants that come to Insomnia in hopes of being safe from Niflheim," He told me before grabbing my hand and began to lead me through the crowd and towards a building.

"Anyway we are almost there, Yamachang makes the best Galahdian food which I am positive you will love," Nyx said before turning the two of us into the opening of a restaurant that already had a couple of Glaive that I remembered from earlier.

"Well look who it is, so I hear you are stuck with babysitting, huh glaive," the man who I remember from earlier who injured his leg call out, clearly he didn't see me.

"You jerk! It's your fault he's stuck with that job!" I woman with brown hair styled in a pony-tail yelled while punching the man in the leg causing him to yelp in pain.

As this was going on Nyx walked forward with me not to far behind him, although I still remained hidden behind his taller frame.

"Not a very nice welcome for a big hero," Nyx commented with a smirk as he walked forward.

"Not a very nice outfit for one either," the brown haired woman said as she walked around Nyx only to pause once she spotted me, this lead to me awkwardly waving at her as I remained silent.

"I think it brings out my eyes," Nyx sassed while moving to take a seat with me not to far behind. 

As I moved to take a seat next to Nyx the blonde guy from earlier and a man with nearly the same complexion as me spotted me. With the blonde guy giving me a suspicious look while the other male gave me a small but confused smile.

"Ugh, what'd you put in this? Tastes like a chocobo turd," the male with the injured leg complained before pausing once he finally saw me.

"So Nyx, who's your friend?" The brown haired woman asked while giving me a small smile and a wave in greeting which I happily returned with a large smile and a cheerful wave of my own.

"This is Demetrius although she likes to be called Deme. She is the one I was assigned to look after not to mention the one that helped us against Niflheim," Nyx said while picking up what looked to be meat on a skewer and offered me one which I happily took while giving my thanks.

"Oh, so you're the one that sent Niflheim running with their tails between their legs with you weird magic," the darker male stated with a smile on his face.

"Yep, that's me," I said while returning his smile while also enjoying the spicy food. I love spicy or hot food, for some reason mild or just plain tasting foods [other then desserts or candy] just didn't taste all that good to me. Well with the exception of noodles, noodles and burgers....and meatloaf are the bomb!!

"So, is that weird magic stuff common from where you come from?" Asked the blonde guy who moved to lean on the railing while this seem to draw the others to us to see what my answer is.

"Yeah, well not just my, um ,'magic' as you call it. In my world some people can develop different abilities either early on in life or some time after. From being faster to then sound, strong enough to lift entire building, heck there was even those that can manipulate the elements or even read and control minds," I answered before taking another bit from my skewer while they looked at me in awe.

"Wait so anything?" The guy with the injured leg asked causing me to nod since I still had food in my mouth. "Anything, anything?" He asked again with disbelief still in his voice.

"Yeah, some can even take on the abilities of animals too and enchant them," I said while trying to hold down my smile since it was pretty nice to have people react in a more awe way then a place for hate....talking to you humans with hate problems.

"Well I'll be," the darker skinned male said while smirking as he leaned back in his seat.

"We could really use some of that on this side," the brown haired woman said causing some of the others to agree in multiple ways.

"That's nice to hear since most of the world would rather have us 'mutants freaks,' locked up in a lab and experimented on. Heck before I left my world there was already people protesting against a team of heroes over something they didn't even do. I mean it was an alien invasion but since they could blame the aliens they blamed the people who saved the planet," I said while rolling my eyes. Its really sad who the world treat the heroes that risk their lives to save them.

"Wow, what a tough crowd," Nyx said with the shake of his head.

"Yeah, the way people treat those that try to help is ridiculous," the guy with the broken leg commented with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"But if we don't do it then who will," the woman with the brown hair said with a sigh as she continued to eat, before looking at me.  
"So what does King Regis have planned for you?"

"Oh, well tomorrow they plan to have me meet someone by the name of Cor to see if it is possible to bond my abilities with your magic so that it can help improve the chances of victory in the next battle. If we can then we will try to see if we can infuse my power to the crystal so that we can see if we can keep it running and maybe even make it stronger. Hopefully by doing so it can take a load off the king's back," I said once again not seeing a reason to lie. Yet, I couldn't help but notice that as I said this the blonde guy clinched his teeth, apparently something I said didn't sit well with him which was odd since everyone else seems pleased with the idea. 

'I'm going to have to keep my eye on this guy. He is definitely up to something,' I thought before answering another question. This continued until Nyx called it a day and began to lead me even deeper into the underground part of the city.

"So, since they don't have anywhere you can live at, for the time being you will be crashing at my place. It isn't much but its home," he told me as he turned towards a building that was obviously an apartment building that had seen better days.

Leading me to the second floor he let me go in first. It was indeed small but it still had a charm to it. It kind of reminded me of a studio apartment and if you know me I love studio apartments.

"I like it," I said as I moved more inside so that he can come in and close the door.

"Thanks, I do my best he side as he walked over to a chair and placed his jacket on it before turning to me.  
"Make yourself at home," which lead me to timidly make my way over to a love seat and take a seat as he collapsed onto his bed.

"Hmm, what a day," he mumbled and I couldn't help but agree. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well I decided to end it here. This chapter is longer then any of my other ones so I hope you are happy about this. I plan on having the Kingsglaive arc done in about 5 or 6 chapters, maybe even less. There will be huge changes so be looking forward to that.

Anyway like I said I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you like it, tell me what you think and I'll try to make sure everyone is happy XD.


End file.
